


Payoff

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Chloroform, Fighting, Following, Kidnapping, Passing Out, Stalking, Walking, alleyways, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Phillip thinks his plan is flawless. He also believes that today is the perfect day to act on it. He watches Danny's house, waiting for an opportunity to get him alone. He waits and waits. However, when he finally gets him alone, he loves the feeling of a sweet reward.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Phillip Johnson, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Payoff

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and enjoy!

Phillip’s POV:   
Today is the day. The day has finally come where I make Danny mine. I’m sitting in my car a couple houses down from his home, watching it like a hawk. I need to find an opening where he’s alone. I know I can take Danny by myself. I can’t have Steve with him when I take him. My plan is only going to work if he’s alone. 

An hour goes by without any movement coming from the house. I haven’t had my opportunity yet but I know it’s coming. I know that Steve will be going on his daily run sometime in the next hour, and that’s when I’ll strike. 

I continue to watch the house and I notice that the front door is opening. Maybe Steve is going for his run sooner than I thought? That’s fine by me because that means I get to have Danny with me sooner than I anticipated. But that’s not the case because Steve isn’t the one to come out of the house… Danny is. 

He comes storming out of the house with Steve running after him. I watch as Steve grabs Danny’s arm and tries to bring him back in the house. Danny breaks away and yells at him before crossing the street and walking away. 

It looks like they’ve had a fight. A big fight. Perfect. I got out of my car and crossed the street quickly so I could follow him. I need to make my move fast before we pass my exit. It’s coming up a few buildings down, in an alleyway so I need to be quick. 

I make sure I have everything I need in my pockets before I move in just a little closer. So far, so good. He hasn’t even noticed me yet. 

We continue walking down the sidewalk when I notice a big guy heading towards us. I take a few steps to the side to make sure he has enough room to pass through, but I stay close enough to Danny so I’ll be ready to make my move. 

This man coming towards us doesn’t seem to notice anyone in his path. He has headphones in and he’s staring at his phone. He isn’t worried about bumping into other people. I didn’t see Danny move over to give him room either. Before I could come up with an idea of what to do, this guy bumps into Danny and causes him to fall. The man doesn’t even look back to see what he’s done. 

“Are you okay?” I asked as I rushed to his side. 

“Yeah,” he groaned as he slowly sat up, “I just got the wind knocked out of me.” 

“You sure?” I asked as I helped him to his feet. 

“Yeah I’m good, thanks,” he answered as he looked at me, “Don’t I know you?” 

“You helped me out at the library a week or two ago. My name is Phillip,” I said as I began walking with him, “Your name is Danny, right?” 

“Yeah,” he said, “It’s nice to see you again. Do you like those books you got?” 

“Love them,” I responded as I noticed we were a few feet away from the alleyway, “I was going to return them and get some more tomorrow.” 

“Great,” he said, “I’d love to help you if you come in during my shift.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” I lied, knowing he wouldn’t be in work tomorrow. 

I shoved him in the alleyway as soon as I could. I pushed him up against the wall and shoved the cloth I soaked with chloroform to his face. I made sure to cover his mouth and nose with it so I could get the full affect. It was great that I was a little over a foot taller than Danny because I used that leverage to keep him up against the wall. 

He was struggling under my grasp, trying to get out of it. I could see the fear in his eyes. He didn’t know why I was doing this or what I was going to do with him. 

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, “I’ll explain everything soon. Just take a little nap.” 

A few seconds had passed and he started to give into the chloroform. I feel his body start to relax as he leaned into me. I place his head on my shoulder before I pick him up to take him to my car that was parked in the alley. 

I place him on the passenger side and make sure he’s buckled before going to my side of the car. I start the car and drive off with my prize sitting next to me. I couldn’t stop smiling as I drove us home. I can’t believe I did it. I finally have Danny all to myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Feel free to give me suggestions or ideas you would like to see in this series as it moves forward. Thank you for reading!


End file.
